


Ms. Wight

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Flash Fic, Office, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] She's a great secretary, though no one's been willing to ask her if she knows she's a ghost...





	Ms. Wight

I followed my new boss around the office, listening to his talk at length about people I may never meet who did jobs I didn't understand. My old man's wink-smile-joke technique was great for getting me in the door, but now the hard part came.  
"And if you look to the left, there's the break room." He started running on about donut Tuesdays and bagel rotations and I couldn't be bothered to pay attention. I stared at the kids talking around the coffee table.  
Internships. The shittiest two years of my life. Part of my wanted to reach out and tell them not to waste their lives. To burn those ties, to get that tattoo, to join your friends in that band and tour around the country. Who gave a rat's ass about dental benefits?  
"Good morning, Mr. Carlyle."  
That got my attention. The voice was sweet, with just a hint of concealed frenetic energy. Probably a manager. When my boss replied with, "Good morning, Ms. Wight," I nearly ripped my head off my neck at the speed I turned around.  
She was a bombshell. Wavy chestnut hair stopped short of her slender neck. A tanned, lightly caramel skin tone that accentuated the vibrancy of her blue eyes. Her lips were full, and I could see tiny puncture wounds where a lip ring used to be.  
"Jacoby, this is Ms. Wight."  
I never cursed my old man for giving me such an old name until that moment. "Jake's fine," I insisted. Begged.  
She tucked her hair behind her ear and I felt my heart lurch. "Nice to meet you, Jake. Mr. Carlyle's secretary. Well, more like everyone's secretary with how things work around here."  
The bit of hectic haste mixed with her cute tone was amazing. It was the voice of a gorgeous woman who was too busy to care about how hot you thought she was.  
Before I could open my mouth and make a jackass of myself she handed off some paperwork to Mr. Carlyle. "Please don't forget the meeting today, sir."  
"I won't. Thank you Ms. Wight."  
She excused herself and gave me a sly smile as she walked past.  
My mother always raised me to be a gentleman, so I know that she was screaming at me from down in Hell when I couldn't keep from turning around to check her out.  
Amazing. The back of her blouse was open; she had a beauty mark right at the base of her neck. Scanning down, her figure curved inward and expanded outward in just the right ways. And, finally moving past her skirt, her nylon stockings held tightly to her legs. That stopped at her knees.  
They stopped existing.  
Everything under the knee was gone, replaced with a wafting mist that moved in time with her steps.  
I pulled my eyes back up. She was greeting people in their cubicles, handing out sheets of paper.  
I checked the breakroom, not to see what was inside, but to try and see her reflection in the glass. Maybe I was at a bad angle, maybe it was too bright inside, but I couldn't see it.  
One jackass intern bolted out of the breakroom and just ran right through her. Like she wasn't even there.  
"Jacoby!" my boss called, pulling my attention back to him.  
He was a good mile ahead of me, but took the time to walk back. He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me down to his level. "Listen, Jacoby, I know that Ms. Wight is an attractive woman. But, this is a professional work environment and your first day hasn't even started yet. Please don't make me regret my decision this early."  
A part of me wanted to shake him by his shoulders and make it clear that the attractiveness of the secretary wasn't my issue here. Instead, I straightened up, looked him right in the eye, and said, "I apologize, sir. I was just taken aback is all."  
Carlyle relaxed a bit. "Be sure to stay measured. Come along, there's much more for you to see."  
Needless to say, I didn't hear a word of what my boss said for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one has some potential.


End file.
